


HYDRA leader´s Juwelen

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, Hate Sex, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Multi, Purple dragon, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: Redhead fucking Zemo, Strucker and Rumlow.
Relationships: Redhead ( OC )/Brock Rumlow, Redhead ( OC )/Helmut Zemo, Redhead ( OC )/Wolfgang von Strucker
Kudos: 1





	1. Helmut Zemo

Redhead, leader of HYDRA was one you wouldn´t to want disobey, otherwise you would get grave. But, luckily, many respected him. Some of his soldiers, turned to black dragons, especially younger ones had eye on their leader but he didn´t care of some lower and young soldiers, nor older, even if they were dragons. He had his eyes set on something different.

  
Baron Helmut Zemo had been family friend to Redhead´s mother, he had been loyal to HYDRA before and currently, he too admired his leader, his strenght, intelligence, everything. He was above humans, above HYDRA´s members. And Helmut found it fascinating at most of times. Getting close to his leader would miracle, dream, that would come true.  
Redhead was in room, located high in tower of old castle that has been abandoned then restored by HYDRA. Leader´s room was in highest place, it had balcony, HYDRA´s symbols hanged on walls. There was desk, chair and small pile of paper. Redhead was snoozing on his pillow bedding pile, they were soft, blankets and actuall pillows were soft too, blanket itself was warm and cozy, all black and red, there was hint of purple in them. Dragon´s slumber was disturbed when his door was knocked " Mein Führer? May I enter? " voice belonged to Helmut, Redhead had to take moment to inform himself of that fact, yawning " Ja, you may come in, baron. " he said tiredly, he had just woke up from his slumber.

  
Baron entered in room with caution, closing the door behind him and then looked his leader who laid on bedding, eyes glowing in dimly lighted room, he was scary, Helmut didn´t deny that, but, he knew it was just his leader, not some creepy monster.  
Redhead narrowed his eyes, getting impatient " Komm näher, Helmut. " he ordered, calling him by his name rather than his title or lastname. Baron could hear Redhead´s thigh german accent when he spoke with his father´s mother language, it was amazing how he sounded like his father.  
Helmut walked closer the redheaded purple dragon, greeting him " Evening herr Schmidt-Huohvanainen. " he said, Redhead snorted, not caring him being formal " What is it, baron? " he asked, he better had good reason to come, otherwise he would better leave fast. Baron sat down, looking him, Redhead waited until he spoke " Ich habe dich eine Weile im Auge, mein Anführer. " he said, Redhead´s cheekfrills flicked of suprise, man had been straight with his words. He tilted his head " Are you saying that you... love me or something? " he asked, it wasn´t first time that someone said that they had eye on him. Zemo nodded " Yes, Redhead. Quite while, actually. You fascinate me. " he said, admiting it. Dragon had unsure expression on his face, he too had eye on someone in HYDRA, but he hadn´t been sure who.

  
Baron dared to pull him from beard spike and pull him on kiss, he had lifted his mask just enough for that. Redhead gasped of the act but calmed down soon, returning it.  
Zemo groaned when he felt paw touching his area, but he didn´t mind it, nor he didn´t want to deny his leader.  
Redhead looked him, smirking " Dare to undress your leader, Zemo? " he asked, Helmut could only nod, he had his father´s charm that had got his mother who too was dragon.  
Helmut started to unbuckle belt of his uniform, revealing black T-shirt along gray pants, belt had HYDRA´s logo on it. He removed those too as Redhead started to undress him, it felt scary because those paws, those claws could very much kill him with one strong blow on head, bashing his brains out, crushing his skull to pieces but now they weren´t weapons, they were tender and gentle as they could be.

  
Zemo laid on bedding, he was only wearing his mask and Redhead saw him amazing with that. Baron groaned when paw touched his cock, teasing him. Leader grinned, seeing him under his mercy " Was ist es? " he asked even if he knew the answer " Ich brauche dich so dringend, Redhead! " he pleaded, he wanted his leader, he needed him. He needed his leader " Ich will, dass du mich fickst. " he groaned, making Redhead eager and aroused, causing his cock come out.  
Redhead spreaded him, inserting the claw in him " You are tight. " he remarked " Ja. Ja mein Fü-hng! " second claw was inserted, scissoring him open, he felt so damn good.  
Dragon then removed his claws from him and thrusted in him " AH~! " it wasn´t roar but more of a cry or moan. Helmut cried of both pain and pleasure, his leader was damn big, it hurt and felt good at the same time " Redhead! Aaah~! I need you.. deeper~! Ah~! " he moaned, Redhead smirked, filling his wish, thrusting deeper, claws digging in his shoulders.

  
Redhead bit his neck, pleasure almost wanting to bite so hard that it would kill the man " Ah~! Mein Führer~! " Zemo wrapped his arms around his neck, dragon moaned as thrusting in him, he was damn tight and he loved it " Fuck yes~! Ah~! How does it feel baron~? " he asked as removing his fangs off his neck " Please~! " he shouted, it alone told the leader that he felt good, if not amazing. Having the leader with high standard busting his ass and whatnot felt just so right, so good.

  
Leader kissed him, muffling his moans as his tail wrapped around baron´s cock, stroking it " Mmmh~! " he moaned in kiss, he wanted more and Redhead knew it " So greedy~ " he said soon he gave out loud cry " AHH~! " he had thrusted deep as he could, now they were talking, he started to pound in him " AAH~! YES~! AH~! " Redhead bit his shoulder as claws were digging on his waist " MEIN G-GOTT~! REDHEAD~! AH~! " he didn´t mind the pain neither he felt it, pleasure, the lust was damn good painkiller to deal the dragon´s roughness, not that he minded him being rough, size difference already should make it clear that this wouldn´t be where he gets away without bruises or clawmarks. And if he was to die then he would die to pleasure that his leader gave to him.

  
Dragon looked him, grinning " Was bist du~? " he asked, Helmut moaned like crazy, struggling to give him the answer " Deine! Ich gehöre dir! Ah~! " he cried, Redhead chuckled " Ja..... und du bist meine schlampe~! A-AAH~! AH~! " his claws digged deeper as he pounded on man " AAH~! AH~! AH~! R-REDHEAD~! MEIN GOTT~! AHH~! AH~! " he was in heaven at this point. Redhead calling him his bitch was somewhat true, he was acting like one, begging his leader to fuck living daylight out of him.  
Redhead roared loudly as he came, Helmut cried of pleasure, nails digging in his scales as he came too. God, he felt damn good, he saw Redhead breathing heavily. Did fucking exhaust dragon that was super-soldier? It seemed so for moment until he had recovered from it " That was amazing, Helmut. " he said, kissing him " Ja. " he said simply, he hadt recovered fully yet even if he was super-soldier aswell " Stay in me, please.... " he begged, Redhead nodded an stayed in him as resting on him " You are mine, baron. " he said, man nodded " Yours. No one else´s. " he breathed, leader was heavy but he would endure it for while.

  
Redhead pulled out then later, cock hiding back in his body, he allowed baron stay in his room, rest after this little session. Dragon rested his head on his back, yawning as he fell asleep, resuming his slumber with the Helmut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from german to english.  
> Mein Führer?=My leader?  
> Ja.=Yes.  
> Komm näher.=Come closer.  
> Ich habe dich eine Weile im Auge, mein Anführer.=I have had eye on you for while, my leader.  
> Was ist es?=What is it?  
> Ich brauche dich so dringend, Redhead!=I need you so badly, Redhead!  
> Ich will, dass du mich fickst.=I want you to fuck me.  
> Ja. Ja Mein Fü-=Yes. Yes my le-.  
> Mein Führer~!=My leader~!  
> MEIN G-GOTT~!=MY G-GOD~!  
> Was bist du~?=What are you~?  
> Deine! Ich gehöre dir!=Yours! I am yours!  
> Ja..... und du bist meine schlampe~!=Yes.... and you are my bitch~!  
> MEIN GOTT~!=MY GOD~!  
> Ja.=Yeah.


	2. Wolfgang von Strucker

At late evening Redhead was enjoying of his dinner, finely cooked chicken, salmon, Dragonfruits and some Dragon Liquor to drink. Savoring of it all.

  
He heard someone enter in his room, without knocking and shouting to him " Herr Schmidt-Huohvanainen! You have again gone againts Avengers, ALONE! " Redhead frowned, no need to turn to look who it was, he regonized who it was. Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, dagger on his back and his father´s before he became next leader of HYDRA.  
Redhead snarled of irritation " It doesn´t concern you, baron! " he spatted, looking over his shoulder to glare the man straight in his soul. Both hated the other.

  
Strucker wanted to be leader, since day Redhead had been born he became Johann´s dagger, and now Redhead is stuck with him like glue. Dragon snorted " Cry me a river, build me bridge and go fuck yourself! " he snarled " How about this? Weine mir einen Fluss, baue mir eine Brücke und geh ficken! " baron spatted. Redhead got up, circling baron like prey, like fine dessert. Strucker wasn´t scared, even if leader started to force him move backwards, ending up to lay on his bedding, pinned " Was?! Lass mich gehen! " man shouted, activating the Satan Claw, Redhead swatted him, warning to to use it againts him " Denk nicht mal darüber nach! " he snarled as he started to remove his clothes, almost torning them apart " Hör auf! " baron shouted, this time was about to strike but Redhead was fast and took it, crushing the Claw so he wouldn´t use it at all " I told you! " he hissed, he wasn´t wearing his own clothings this time, he kept Strucker pinned " I hate you. " leader hissed " Ich hasse dich auch. " baron said, he couldn´t stand Redhead, he was jealous and wanted him death or out of HYDRA.

  
Leader of HYDRA narrowed his eyes as he very much slammed in him, not caring if it it hurt the man because he hated him. Strucker scream of pain " ARGH! HERR REDHEAD! STOP IT! " he demanded, but leader was unwavering " Like hell I will, Wolfgang! " he snarled " I will fucking hurt you and your ego! See if you dare to be dagger on my back after that! " he snapped, biting his shoulder brutaly, baron screamed, trying to kick him off but he was heavy and strong, he grunted when fangs were sinking deeper. Was he actually going to break his shoulder bone?! Hopefully not.

  
He got some relief when he removed his fangs, he didn´t broke his shoulder but he would be busting his ass for sure " Hng! Stop it already you damn lizard! " he shouted, Redhead answered to it with swat on face " Shut your mouth! " he shouted, starting to get rough with him, claws digging in his skin " Ah! Verdammt! " baron cursed, using his fleshy arm to pull him from horn but dragon wasn´t moving, his neck muscles keeping head from moving, another hard thrust forced him let go " AH! " he was helpless againts Redhead´s immense strenght, making him feel like weakling.

  
Dragon snarled and bit his other shoulder same way he did to previous one " ARGH! VERDAMMT DRACHEN! AH! ES TUT WEH! " he shouted " Es sollte weh tun! " leader hissed, he was cold, unwavering and uncaring " AH! ARGH! S-STOP! AH! " he shouted again but dragon kept pounding on him " Ich hasse dich verdammt noch mal! " Strucker snapped and got headbutted by dragon, making him feel dizzy, vision was cloudy.

  
Leader of HYDRA roared, coming in him, baron shouted, cursing and insulting him.  
Dragon breathed heavily and then moved to lift him up from arm, walking toward door, tossing him through it without remorse, soldiers saw it and where in shock, Redhead snarled to them " Everyone get out of my sight and have somebody fix my door! " he ordered them, making them flee, one of them dared to pick Strucker up and flee with him. Leader snorted and returned to his bedding, deciding to get on sleep now, getting extra sleeping time to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from german to english.  
> Herr.=Mister.  
> Weine mir einen Fluss, baue mir eine Brücke und geh ficken!=Cry me a river, build me a bridge and go fuck yourself!  
> Was?! Lass mich gehen!=What?! Let me go!  
> Denk nicht mal darüber nach!=Don´t even think about it!  
> Hör auf!=Stop it!  
> Ich hasse dich auch.=I hate you too.  
> Verdammt!=Damn!  
> VERDAMMNT DRACHEN! ES TUT WEH!=DAMN DRAGON! IT HURTS!  
> Ich hasse dich verdammt noch mal!=I fucking hate you!


	3. Brock Rumlow

Redhead was going through paperwork, there was not much which was good to him.

  
He heard Brock Rumlow entering in his room, he smelled faintly like blood and gunpowder, man had returned from mission and hadn´t bother to shower, greedy bastard wanted his reward.

  
Dragon looked him " Welcome back, Rumlow. " he greeted him " You should have showered before coming here to get your reward. " he said, Crossbones smirked " Do you have it? " he asked, Redhead shook his head " I didn´t except you to come back so soon, no. " he said, Brock smiled " It´s cool. You can pay me other way~ " he noted, dragon´s cheekfrills flickered, knowing what he meant by that.

  
Leader smiled, topping Rumlow in his bedding, each other removing their clothes, Redhead nuzzled him, Rumlow had been watching after him since he was hatchling, keeping him away from trouble when his parents weren´t there. He maybe was ruthless killer when in duty but when not, he was like big brother or uncle to him, he wasn´t so sure which was it. Maybe just good friend.

  
Crossbones looked Redhead, his paw ran through his black hair. He groaned when dragon entered in him " Hnng... boss! " Redhead kissed him, shutting him off " I know, hold on tight~ " he whispered, he wasn´t going to damn hurt him but surely it was going to get rough.

  
Leader thrusted in him " AAH~! B-BOSS~! FUCKING HELL~! " Brock shouted, purple dragon smiled proudly " That´s right, enj-AH~! AH~! A-AAH~! " Redhead bit his neck " AH~! AH~! AAAH~! " he bit hard but not too hard " ARGH! BOSS! THAT´S TOO MUCH! " he had to push him from his neck a bit, Redhead understood clearly " Sorry..... " he apologized, he was strong and his bite was strong and fatal when used in full potential.

  
Dragon moaned like crazy when pounding on man, claws leaving marks around his body " AH~! GOD BOSS~! " Crossbones cried, enjoying of how rough he was, liking it alot.  
HYDRA leader roared loudly when he came, Crossbones too came, crying out of pleasure, best fucking second reward ever!

  
Brock groaned, looking his boss " Fuck yes boss, that was great! " he slurred as he pulled out " Good that it was, you get your payment later. For now, go and take a shower, you smell like blood, gunpowder and sweat. " he said, man chuckled and did as told, putting on his clothes and getting out of his room, getting the shower would do miracles so he wouldn´t smell so awful. Redhead himself returned to finish the paperwork in peace.


End file.
